


The Father under the Mask

by JustInkOnAPage (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Father-Daughter Relationship, Friendship, Multi, Other, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-14 09:51:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16038014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/JustInkOnAPage
Summary: Leia Organa can't wrap her head around her true origins, specially what involves the former Anakin Skywalker. She only saw him as the monstrous Darth Vader, and she intented to keep doing so. But an unexpected visitor will make her change her thoughts when she is shown a path and a story she didn't know, in a most peculiar way.





	1. Rage

The shadow walked slowly through a wooden structure –almost as an archaic bridge– that united two of the, as some referred to, treehouses. Thinking about it, the shadow had to admit the resemblance between these homes and the actual treehouses she had seen throughout her life, in far more civilized environments. But the shadow was no shadow. Leia, that was the name in one corner of her conscience. That is all she was sure about at the present moment. Her name was Leia.  
Another thought was alive and clear in her mind, and feeling in her heart: rage. Pure and boiling rage.  
She hadn't had time before to assimilate all that Luke had told her, but now, in the peace and quiet she was surrounded by, the true meaning of reality shocked her and made her feel in a state of dizziness. But the rage was awake in her, burning as the lava of the volcanic planet Mustafar and cold as the ice from Hoth.  
She had listened to her _brother'_ s explanations, and had tried to understand and see from another point of view the situation that was now laying in front of her. But she couldn't. She didn't dare accept the facts, however true they might be. Leia understood and had known since very early on a special connection bonded her and Luke, and the revelation that they were twins hadn't surprised her too much. She had to admit she was rather happy she and her joyful best friend were siblings, but as some people would expect, the idea of their father being Darth Vader repulsed her.  
That wretched monster had done too many wrongs, and had caused them to many people Leia loved. Starting off with Breha and Bail, the people from Alderaan –although she had to be honest and point out to herself that had been more of Governor Tarkin's doing, but still...–, Han himself had been _personally_ brutally tortured by this monster... As Leia herself, but that was the last thing she hated Vader for.  
She wondered how someone like her mother, her _real_ mother, as Luke had put it, could have ever loved someone like him.  
Leia didn't even want to think of it, but the thought just wouldn't leave her mind. Besides, there were also Luke's words from the night before: _"He wanted me to tell you that I was right... That there had always been a shred of goodness in him still... He wanted you to know."_  
Those, apparently, had been their _father's_ last words to Luke. The last words of a dying man to a daughter he never knew he had until it was too late.  
Leia had conflicted emotions and she was starting to doubt herself. She was focused on her own thoughts when she heard a voice filling her mind.  
_"Leia."_  
She felt her body shiver and made it pivot in order to face the presence she felt behind her. A young man was in front of her: wavy sandy blonde hair, broad shoulders that were almost touched by it, blue eyes and smirking a smile, soft but true.  
She knew who that was, and she was unimpressed.  
"I don't want to talk to _you._ Just _leave_."  
The apparition shook his head. That was the only reaction to her reply, and it bit her.  
"You can't force me to listen to you," she pointed out.  
The ghost's smile widened, _"I do hope that pun wasn't on purpose."_  
Leia froze for a second, then quickly recovered her aggressive position in the conversation, "It turns out you've only come from the great beyond to make fun of me."  
_"Quite the contrary,"_ he said.  
"I think you've done _quite_ enough already," she almost growled, "Go away."  
_"If you would just let me explain..."_  
"There is nothing to explain!," Leia hissed at him, anger bursting out like an overloaded river, "I do not want to know. I do not want to forgive you. I do not want you."  
Her father's Force ghost faded slightly before returning to its original form.  
_"I understand."_  
Leia laughed harshly, her brown eyes focusing on his blue ones, like trying to transmit to him the pain and hatred she felt. "No, you don't. I don't know you, apart from the awful things you've done to me and the people I love. You're not my father, my father will always be Bail Organa, and my genes won't change that."  
_"Luke..."_  
"Luke, what?," The girl raised an eyebrow, like dropping a challenge, "No, it doesn't matter. I am not Luke. I trust you know that. Just because he has accepted whatever, don't expect me to do the same."  
Anakin nodded, more to himself than to his daughter and softly spoke, like breeze in autumn, _"I am sorry, Leia. I am not asking for your forgiveness, I promise. I just want to tell you how much I regret not being there for you when and how I should have... And that I love you. No matter what you think of me."_  
She frowned her eyebrow and closed her eyes, trying to contain the tears that fought to come out, and when she finally opened them, Anakin was no more.

Han found her half an hour afterward, sitting on the bridge, looking into the wild.  
"Your Highness," he whispered, "Luke and I were worried sick. You alright?"  
She shook her head as the only answer. Han sat next to her and rounded her shoulders with his arm. She placed her head on his shoulder.  
"You wanna talk,?" Han asked softly.  
"I've seen Vader," Leia admitted.  
"Vader?", The man repeated, "Didn't he die?"  
"Yes, he came as a force ghost... And he didn't look like Darth Vader at all... He looked human, and young..."  
Han nodded, and waited patiently in silence until Leia found the strength to continue her tale.  
"He came to talk with me. To say that he's sorry."  
Han laughed, "well, ain't the guy clever or not?"  
"I didn't let him explain anything. I told him to leave." The girl said, "Before he went he said he was sorry and that he loved me." She stopped for a second, looked at Han and whispered, "you don't agree with what I've done, do you?"  
He shook his head, "Not really, Your Highness... I understand your motives, though. I mean, that guy froze me in carbonite! But you can't judge someone without knowin' their story, now can you?"  
Leia stood up and stared at him, "What would you have me do?"  
Han shook his head, "I don't want you to do anything, Leia... But if it helps you somehow in that tangle of feelings you got there, you should ask your father about it."

That night, Leia for the first time in her life, decided to do what Han had suggested.  
"Anakin," she called, receiving no answer. She tried a few more times, but the silence she got as an answer frustrated her. Sighing, she closed her eyes, the image of Theed's busy streets suddenly filling her mind.


	2. Handmaiden

Leia's eyes opened widely, a bright light all of a sudden making her wake. She stumbled as she tried to wake up, for her surroundings confused her. She was no longer in Endor, but in a place she knew from the few times she had been there with Bail Organa: Theed. The capital of Naboo was filled with people of all heights, ages and races, including _obviously_ some Gungans eagerly walking down the same street she lay on. A hand caressed her arm, and for a moment, Leia panicked. Her eyes met a pair of brown ones looking directly at her. It was seconds after when she realized it was a young woman, brown wavy hair and dressed in a beautiful and elegant gown –very much in the Naboo style– who knelt beside her.  
"Are you alright...?," The woman asked.  
"uh... I'm fine, thank you," she responded, before noticing something was out of place.  
The woman frowned her eyebrow, not entirely trusting her words. "You don't look too good. You passed out in the middle of the street."  
"Y...yes, it was just out of stress...," Leia answered, still without entirely understanding what was going on.  
The woman huffed in agreement, "That is no wonder. The Clone Wars have us all in edge."   
She helped her stand up.  
Leia felt her heart stop beating for a brief second, _the_ _Clone_ _Wars_ _?_ , "I'm sure the senators will do all necessary to end it as swiftly as possible."  
Leia's companion nodded, "I do hope so, too. I can say some colleagues of mine, such as Senators Organa and Mothma, as well as myself are working as hard as we can for the end of the war to become a reality."  
"You...," Leia's voice trailed off when another woman–who resembled the first one– came near them.  
"Senator Amidala, there was been news of General Kenobi and Knight Skywalker returning to Coruscant."  
Amidala bowed her head and smiled at the handmaiden, "Thank you, Ellé. Tell captain Typho to ready the cruiser.," She then turned to Leia, "And I want you to come with me. You gave me quite a fright with your passing out. I think it would be wise to have you checked out by some high-tech medical droid in Coruscant."  
In any other circumstance Leia would have politely declined the offer, but if she understood things correctly, she was back in time into the Clone Wars, and this Senator Amidala was her own mother Padmé.  
"Alright," she finally gave in.  
Padmé smiled at her, a satisfied grin in her face, "well, that's good. What's your name?"  
Leia bit her lip before answering, "Luce. Luce Solo."

Once in Padmé's Senatorial cruiser, Leia found herself rather intrigued by this woman, and her sudden happiness towards the return of the Jedi.  
"They've been away for about five months," she explained to Leia, "in the outer Rim's sieges. I don't know how long would they have stayed if Chancellor Palpatine hadn't been kidnapped."  
"Are they friends of yours?," Leia asked.  
Padmé nodded slowly, trying to put her thoughts in order. "Yes, I've known them since I was fourteen. We... Have been through a lot together."  
Leia nodded, more to herself than to Padmé. She hadn't expected Luke and her parents to have known each other for so long, and the sudden information startled her slightly.  
"How old is Knight Skywalker?"  
Padmé smiled softly as she placed a hand on her stomach, a movement that no one would have found too strange but that Leia grasped quickly.  
"He turned twenty-two about six months ago," she answered.  
The girl frowned her eyebrow, a faint spark of disbelief shining in her eyes, "Really? I thought he would be older."  
The last sentence was spoken low, not intentioned to reach the senator's ears. But it did.  
"I know, many people think he's too young to have accomplished all he has. But they don't call him the _Hero_ _with_ _No_ _Fear_ for nothing.," Padmé kept telling. For a brief second she actually wondered why in the name of the Force was she talking so loosely about Anakin with this girl she had just met, but something in her _gut_ made her feel like she could trust Luce., "It is mainly because of him the war is being won."  
She said that without conviction, and Leia noticed. Bail Organa had always spoken proudly about Padmé's political beliefs and her fight against war, but she knew Padmé's reluctance was not caused because of her beliefs. She _felt_ it. Padmé was worried about Anakin.  
"I'm sure he can't wait to come back home," Leia smiled.  
Padmé nodded, slightly absent.   
"I've been thinking... Since at least you're going to let my med-droid check you up, you could stay at my apartment until it comes with the conclusion. If you'd like, of course," she added.  
Leia smiled warmly at her. She had always been aware of her mother's natural kindness–for some reason she still did not understand– but she had never imagined it would reach those levels.  
"Thank you, that is so nice of you," she answered, accepting as swiftly as she could.  
Padmé and Ellé exchanged looks, "Besides, I do need another handmaiden," the young senator said, "Since Moteé left last spring. Would you be interested in such position?"  
Leia didn't even need to think about it. _What_ _a_ _perfect_ _excuse_ _to_ _be_ _close_ _to_ _Padmé_ _._  
"Yes, count me in."


	3. Skywalker

When they arrived at Coruscant, they immediately went to Padmé's apartment. She had to change clothes and meet the Jedi who were expected to arrive at the Senate building that day, with the Chancellor safe and sound. Both Leia and Ellé helped the senator undress– the girl quickly discovering a protuberant bump that had been until the present moment well hidden under Padmé's clothing. Leia knew the Naboo traditions, including matrilineal culture and how there were no questions asked if the pregnant woman didn't have a spouse. Of course, Leia knew who the father was, as well as who the babies would turn out to be. She only needed to close her eyes to feel that _known_ presence near her: Luke. It wasn't entirely him still, but the basis was there.  
Padmé noticed Leia's silence, and whispered, "I'm sorry I've not been able to explain myself, I think you must know. Ellé will tell you when meet the brigade."  
The girl shook her head, "I would hate to force you to tell me something you don't want to."  
Padmé smiled softly and placed a hand on Leia's shoulder, "Don't be silly, Leia... Besides, you're my handmaiden right now, and, to be truly honest, I'm going to need your help."

Forty-five minutes later, Ellé and Leia were waiting for Padmé inside a tube-like ship outside the Senate building. Padmé's figure was not visible anymore, but two new figures joined the committee, one old, one young. Leia focused on the young man, quickly recognizing him. Anakin Skywalker. He seemed sure of himself, with little Artoo beside him, Threepio not far behind. The girl frowned her eyebrow when Anakin started a conversation with one of the many people there. It was Bail Organa. She had never thought her two fathers had known each other, much less that they could be described as friends. They seemed enjoying every second of the conversation, until Anakin lifted an arm and said something. Bail bowed his head gently, and marched, leaving the young Jedi behind. When Anakin figured no one was watching, he ran to a side and disappeared, much to Leia's discontent.  
That was when Ellé started to talk.  
"This cannot be known by anyone, okay, Luce? You must promise. I have to admit I find it slightly confusing how Senator Amidala has decided to trust you so early on, but she's a clever woman and I am no one to question her orders. The issue here is she– as you may have seen– is expecting a child. The father is Anakin Skywalker, a Jedi knight. But not just a Jedi Knight. I'm sure you've heard at least gossips about all the achievements of this man during the war. If the Jedi Council discovers Padmé's pregnancy, Anakin will be expelled from the Order or who knows what else, and Padmé, most probably removed from office. The Queen would not allow it. Now, there's one last thing: Padmé has gone to tell Anakin the news: he's been away for as long as this pregnancy has been going on, and he hasn't known until now."  
Leia nodded, assimilating all the information Ellé was giving her.   
"She did look nervous," she whispered, smiling softly, "I didn't realize until now."  
Ellé smirked a smile, "She was trembling. Poor thing."  
"How is Anakin?," Leia asked, unable to not ask the question. The other handmaiden laughed, "He's a very nice man, I'll give him that. He's always very attentive of Padmé. Never seen such devotion before in my life, I have to admit,"   
Leia was about to add something, but two figures walked inside to them.  
"Ani, I want you to meet our new arrival: This is Luce." Padmé said, letting go of Anakin's hand –that she had been holding–to point at her.  
Anakin smiled right at her, his blue eyes warm and filled with immense joy. "Very nice to meet you, Luce. I'm Anakin."  
His skin was tan, and his hair golden. Leia could not believe this handsome, radiant, happy man would become Darth Vader. He extended his flesh hand –Leia noticed with long thin fingers– to shake hers. The contact made her feel better than she had thought.  
"Same about you." She replied, for the first time in her life not knowing what to say in a conversation.  
He then turned to Ellé, "Hey, how are you, Ellé? Thanks for taking care of Padmé when I was gone."  
Ellé smiled happily, "No problem at all. I do it with pleasure."

They had dinner together, and enjoyed Anakin's tales about how the mission had gone. Leia had never been so amused before, and for the first time realized how different the man in front of her was to the monster she had known. The only thing she wished was Luke to be there with her. He was, in a way, but she meant the twenty-three year old blond boy she adored more than almost anyone in the universe, the only one who had seen goodness in someone nobody expected to see, much less her. She didn't deserve to be there, to enjoy the sweetness of their young father... But she could do something about it. She knew the empire –and Darth Vader with it– had risen days or even hours before her birth, so there must had been something that changed Anakin so brutally and ruthlessly to make him become a dehumanised wretched creature. Leia now understood what had happened: she had been given the chance, not only to learn about and forgive her father, but to prevent his fall to the Dark Side. And she was going to make it.


	4. Nightmares and consequences

Leia had gone to sleep pretty early on, to leave the newly rejoined couple some time for themselves and, as a very important side thought, so she could sleep as much as she possibly could, considering she would need a lot of strength for what was ahead of her.  
Her room was very close to the couple's, and she wondered to which point was Padmé's trusting a good sign. She knew it had to do something with the Force, because for no other reason someone as intelligent as her mother would so blindly trust a person she had met days before.  
She fell asleep with the soft voices of her parents talking on the balcony.

When she opened her eyes, she realized it was still too early. She wiped some sweat off her forehead and tried to calm herself. Everything had felt too _real_. And sadly, she felt it all had been. She walked out of the room and sat on one of the sofas next to the hangar, from which the whole city could be seen.  
She could still hear her father's voice:

_"_ _I_ _won't lose you the way I lost my mother"_

_"I'm becoming more powerful than any Jedi has ever dreamed of, and I'm doing it for you; to protect you"_

_"Is it possible to learn this power?"_

_"I found a way to save you, Padmé"_

_"Obi-Wan is trying to turn you against me. The Jedi turned against me, don't you turn against me."_

_"Anakin, you're breaking my heart"_

_"It seems, in your anger, you killed her."_

Her thoughts were abruptly stopped by light steps on the floor slowly approaching her. She turned, her eyes focusing on the figure walking to her.  
"Anakin," she said in a soft voice, quickly recognizing her father in the appearance of a young, sleepy man with undone sandy blonde hair, "you startled me."  
He smiled, although its tenseness didn't escape Leia. "Sorry, Luce. I thought you'd be asleep."  
She shook her head, negating his words, "No. Can't sleep."  
Anakin smiled once more, "Seems like there's two of us."  
Her eyes had been fixed on the floor but raised them to stare at his blue ones, so like Luke's that it gave her a strange home-like feeling.  
"Nightmares?," She asked, thinking that there might be some connection between his nightmares and her own.  
He only nodded and silence soon revolved around them. Leia didn't feel any kind of awkwardness, and seeing Anakin so tense about what he had dreamt awakened in her other feelings than resentment. She wanted to know what troubled him, but she didn't know how to find out. And in that moment father and daughter felt another presence in the room. Padmé.  
"What's going on?" She whispered, caressing Anakin's back with her hand.  
He shook his head and extended his hand to hold her japor snippet between his fingers, "I remember when I gave this to you."  
Padmé let out a sigh, "How long is it going to take us to be honest with each other?"  
Leia slowly walked outside the room, allowing the couple some privacy, or at least apparently. She positioned herself so she could hear the conversation without being seen. She hated doing that, but she knew it was the only way she could find out.  
"It was a dream," she heard Anakin finally admit.  
"Bad?," Padmé's voice was soft but reassuring, to the point where Leia didn't doubt she'd tell her anything if she asked.  
"Like the ones I used to have about my mother, just before she died."   
Leia grasped that little bit of information, knowing that it could be important in order to help him later.  
"And?"  
"And... It was about you." She heard him stand up and walk to the hangar, "you die in childbirth."  
The girl felt her heart stop being for a brief second.  
"And the baby?," Padmé asked, worry obvious in her voice. It made Leia realize that if Padmé took Anakin's nightmare so seriously, the dream he had had about his own mother must've had some truth within it.  
"I don't know." Anakin's voice trembled. His daughter couldn't wrap her head around the love he professed for his at the time unborn children.   
Padmé shook her head, trying to sound optimistic, "it was only a dream."  
"I won't let this one become real."  
"This baby will change our lives," Padmé said, trying to make some real statements, "I doubt the queen will allow me to continue to serve in the Senate and if the Council discovers you're the father, you'll be expelled..."  
"I know, I know."  
"Do you think... Obi-Wan might be able to help us?", She asked him.  
"We don't need his help," Anakin replied, a sudden coldness in his voice. It swiftly turned warm and sweet when he said: "Our baby is a blessing."  
Leia went to bed with a knot in her throat, and started admitting to herself what Luke had told her before. That their father had loved them. And she couldn't believe she was starting to love him back.


	5. Friendship

Leia woke up the next morning, unaware of how to help her father with what she had found out, first by her dreams and then by the conversation between Anakin and Padmé. These dreams must have caused Anakin to become paranoid with trying to find something that would guarantee Padmé's postpartum survival. And, somehow, that search had brought him the quick and almost never successful resource of the Dark Side. He _was_ at least in the actual moment a Jedi, the hero of the Republic, and part of the magnificent and legendary duo he formed with Obi-Wan _the negotiator_ Kenobi. They were brothers in arms, friends, master and apprentice if what Luke had told her was true. Why would Anakin not want to tell him about Padmé's and his situation?  
_Pride_ , she realized finding yet another similarly between herself and her father. This time though, it didn't hurt her the way it would have a month before. The Force knew what it was up to, sending _her_ and not her brother to save their father: someone so alike to him and yet, so distant. Someone who could understand him better than anyone else. Even better than Luke.  
"Where's Anakin gone?" She asked Padmé, who was organizing some things in the living room with Threepio's help.   
The Senator turned to her and her face lit when she smiled at the girl.   
"Luce! He's gone to see the Chancellor. Some urgent business, apparently."  
Leia frowned her eyebrow, for a moment her knowledge of recent history blurry. "The Chancellor?"  
Padmé nodded, "Chancellor Palpatine. He used to be Senator of Naboo when I was Queen. That's when he and Anakin met, they're good friends now."  
_Palpatine_ _, how could I have been so stupid?,_ She wondered when she understood everything. So if Anakin had met Palpatine when he was a nine-year-old boy, that man had been excerpting an enormous influence in him for most of his life. And for what Luke had told her, the Emperor, that is, Palpatine was the most powerful dark Force user in the galaxy. If someone like him could have held a strong influence in Anakin, bigger than Obi-Wan or any other Jedi, Leia deduced her father's relationship with the Jedi Order wasn't as fantastic as Anakin's reputation as the Order's poster boy during the war allowed to envision.   
"Is he closer to the Chancellor than to Master Kenobi?" She asked.  
Padmé sighed, "It's two different types of closeness, I think. Obi-Wan is like a brother to Ani, but as any brother they have their ups and downs., " Padmé emphasized with her hands, moving them up and down., "Palpatine, on the other hand... Well, I believe Anakin feels he can tell him things he doesn't tell Obi-Wan. Sometimes I fear he might tell him things he feels he can't tell _me_."  
Leia swallowed unconsciously, feeling like the lack of communication between not only her parents but her father with anyone who really cared for him was a big part of his eventual downfall.  
Padmé raised her shoulders in discontent. "Sometimes I don't get what crosses his head.," It seemed like she first realized Leia –or Luce, as far as she knew– was there and shook her head, trying to rest importance to the matter, "I'm sorry, Luce. I shouldn't be bothering you with my marital issues."  
Leia smiled warmly at her, "Don't worry, Milady. I'm here to help, and if there is some way I can make things easier for both of you, I will."  
Padmé sighed, this time relief obvious in her face and voice, "I really appreciate it, Luce. And, please, call me Padmé. There's no reason for pleasantries."  
"Alright, _Padmé_ ," Leia smirked.  
"I'll be honest with you Luce, I don't know why, but since you and I first came across each other I've never doubted I could trust you."  
Leia smiled, "How strange... Because since we met, I've never doubted _I_ could trust _you_."  
Padmé giggled, "I'm glad we both agree on that. This right here might be the beginning of a nice friendship."  
"I think we agree on this as well," Leia replied, "and I was wondering if we might agree on something more."  
Padmé raised an eyebrow and moved her head a little to one side, "Mm, let's see, shall we?"  
Leia inspired deeply before daring to ask, "What are your thoughts on Chancellor Palpatine?"  
Padmé furrowed her eyebrow, "Well, I've known him for the longest of times and he helped me during my time as ruler, but..."  
"But?" That little piece of what seemed like a digression made Leia hopeful., "But, what?"  
"I do not agree with certain policies of his, specially the one involving the creation of the clone army. And also, I believe all the powers of which he was granted was a mistake. You know Bail Organa and Mon Mothma, don't you?"  
"Yes," Leia quickly responded, "I think they're very sensible people, and clever politicians who actually care about the people." _And one of them raised me_ , she thought, suddenly even prouder than she usually was about the connection.  
"They agree with me. They stand that the Chancellor has been in office for too long. Maybe the democracy we all thought we were serving no longer exists."  
Leia sighed, "in that case, Padmé, we should start fighting for it to survive Palpatine's rule." She stopped for a second, then added, "do you think he is a good support for Anakin?"  
The woman didn't deny her mixed feelings. "I don't know, Luce. He seems to listen to Anakin's dealings with a lot of interest, and Ani trusts him more than... Well, that I would like to admit."  
"There's a 'but' following that sentence, isn't there?," Leia asked.  
"There's a doubt, Luce."


	6. The Council

"I hope you trust me, Anakin."  
They were at Chancellor Palpatine's office, a wide velvet and black room with an enormous window behind Palpatine's seat, from where the bright and busy center of Coruscant could be seen.  
Anakin's eyebrows furrowed softly, "Of course."  
"I need your help, son." The old politician finally said, a rehearsed sorrow in his voice. The appellative 'son' caused the reaction he had expected and desired, for Anakin's voice was filled with worry when he asked: "What do you mean?"  
"I'm depending on you."  
"For what? I don't understand."  
Palpatine enjoyed creating this anticipation in Anakin, but he eventually continued.  
"To be the eyes, ears and voice of the Republic. Anakin, I'm appointing you to be my personal representative on the Jedi Council."  
"Me? A Master?," Anakin swallowed slowly, the only thought making him feel powerful. Powerful enough to save Padmé., "I'm overwhelmed, sir. But the Council elects its own members. They will never accept this."  
"I think they will," Palpatine interjected, a smirk on his face, "They _need_ you. More than you know."  
Anakin couldn't but help to agree. Not only had the popularity of the Order risen with his participation in the war, but if he was, as everyone in the Council loved saying, the Chosen One, they'd need to keep him in a position of power. Besides, and that was in truth all that mattered to Anakin, the rank of Master meant access to the Archives only allowed for Masters, forbidden for the rest of the Jedi. He knew there must be something, anything which would help him prevent Padmé's death, and Master Yoda's advise earlier that morning of "letting go" was not something Anakin was going to allow. He had tried when he dreamed of Shmi, almost three years before, and look where that had taken him. No. This time, he would not let time pass, and with it, the possibility of saving Padmé.

The Council room was at the top of the tower that was located in the middle of the Jedi Temple of Coruscant. The Masters were at their seats, some physically and others via hologram, but all nonetheless in circle around Anakin Skywalker.  
"Allow this appointment lightly the Council does not," the green Grand Jedi Master Yoda spoke, "Disturbing is this move by Chancellor Palpatine."  
"I understand," Anakin conceded, trying to be as grounded as possible.  
Now Master Mace Windu's voice filled the room, "You are on the Council, but we do not grant you the rank of Master."  
Anakin's steadiness broke like a spell, "What?," He looked at the Masters, first Windu, then Yoda, until he reached Obi-Wan., "How can you do this? This is outrageous. It's _unfair_. How can you _be_ on the Council and not be a Master?" His anger was rising, indignation and frustration latent in his voice.  
But Windu was having none of it. He knew Skywalker to be reckless, and, basically not ready to be one of the Masters. "Take a seat, young Skywalker."  
Anakin breathed deeply, trying to relax himself and control his anger. He bowed his head. "Forgive me, Master."  
Obi-Wan shook his head, unhappy and critical with Anakin's behavior. And his former Padawan noticed.

The session continued, but Yoda's mind was far away. Weeks before he had had the strange feeling the Force was up to something. Unlike during the war, he didn't sense the Dark Side, but a Light far brighter than he had ever known in his almost nine hundred years of life. And he knew it had something to do with someone young Skywalker had recently met. He stretched his mind, trying to reach what the Force was whispering, a soft voice that was almost inaudible for the Master. But there it was. The Force wanted him to know, wanted him to contribute to the realisation of its will. Ah. There it was, again. This time, the Jedi Master heard it perfectly: _Leia Skywalker._ And, instantly after he knew exactly what to do.

Anakin arrived home late in the afternoon, hearing the sound of kitchen utensils being used, and laughter.   
"Mistress Padmé, I'm not sure this is the way you to do this."  
"Threepio, it's an Alderaanian recipe, Luce knows how to do it better than you."  
Anakin allowed a soft smile to curl his lips.  
"I thought you were a protocol droid, Threepio, not a kitchen one," this time it was Luce's voice, with a happy undertone in it.  
"Well, mistress Luce, being a protocol droid covers many areas. I remember, back on Tatooine, helping mistress Shmi, Master Ani's mother, doing the home chores such as cooking."  
_Shmi._ Anakin's whole heart hurt when even hearing her name mentioned. It only but gave him more determination. He didn't know how, but he'd stop Padmé's death. Luce's voice brought him to reality: "You were bought by Anakin's mother on Tatooine?"  
"No, I made him." Anakin's voice sounded epic to Leia's ears in that moment. She didn't know he had arrived from the Council, much less that he had been listening to the conversation. Besides, the confirmation from Anakin's own lips shocked her. What more had their father done that would have a good repercussion into their future? Not that Threepio was necessarily a good repercussion, but definitely a good laugh or stress depending on the situation.  
"You... Built him?" She wondered, not entirely believing him.  
Anakin nodded, happy to be slightly unpredictable. "Yes, I did. I built him so he would help my mother when I was a kid."  
"When you were a _kid_?", Leia repeated, "You _built_ Threepio when you were a child?"  
"Yes, I did. Actually, Padmé saw him unfinished. Didn't you, Padmé?"  
"Yes, I saw him when I met Anakin when he was a nine-year-old boy. What a cutie you were back then, Ani." She went to kiss him, but stopped midway when she noticed something was off. "Is everything alright?"  
Anakin sat on one of the sofas and sighed. He sensed Luce walking away and said, "Don't go, Luce. It's alright, you can hear."  
Both girls sat next to him, and prepared to hear. "So?", Padmé asked.  
"Palpatine wants me as his representative in the Council." He finally admitted.  
"But that is wonderful news! A Master, Ani!," Padmé smiled widely, but it swiftly faded away.  
"That's the problem. They're not happy with the Chancellor's idea. They've allowed me into the Council, but not the rank of Master."  
Padmé sighed, "I'm sure they have their reasons, Anakin."  
Anakin was about to answer, but something made him lift his eyes to look at Luce. "Luce... How could no one have noticed?"  
Padmé and Leia looked at each other, Leia suddenly worried her secret had somehow be found out.  
"I'm sorry?"  
"Luce, you're force sensitive.," Anakin said, "I can't believe I haven't noticed until now! Much less than the Jedi haven't noticed either. How is it possible?"  
Leia sighed in relief, knowing that _that_ little secret was not so complicated to figure out, and not entirely as important. "Yes. In fact, I myself found out about two months ago. My brother told me."  
"Your brother?," Anakin frowned his eyebrow, "Is he a Jedi?"  
"He is, but he wasn't taught here... He was taught by a hermit who used to be a Jedi. His name was Ben."  
Anakin nodded, more to himself than to the two women in front of him. "Padmé, do you need Luce tomorrow?"  
His wife shook her head, her chocolate curls splashing around her, "We're not doing anything important, if that's what you're asking. What do you have in mind?"  
"If it's alright with you, Luce, I'd like to take you to the Council. I haven't seen someone _this_ strong with the Force in my life. And you're not even trained! They must at least be made aware of you, if they aren't already. Will you come with me?"  
Leia didn't even hesitate. "Of course I will, Anakin."


	7. The Padawan

"You seem more stressed than I am," commented Anakin, smirking at Leia, "And that, coming from me specially, says a lot."  
They walked through the long corridors of the Jedi Temple, a building that from the outside had already called Leia's attention, but now completely fascinated her.   
Her father walked beside her with his usual attire, his dark Jedi robes and lightsaber attached to his belt. He looked tired.   
"I guess knowing I'm going to be tested by some Jedi Masters I don't even know puts me slightly on edge. What about you? What puts _you_ on edge?" She arched her eyebrow, a soft smile on her lips. For a moment, Shmi Skywalker popped on Anakin's head and he was instantly blown away by the physical similarities between Luce and his own mother.  
When he felt the girl's stare on him, he finally replied: "You know I'm not a Master."  
She frowned, "And?"  
" _And_ ," Anakin continued, smiling, "I'm not entirely sure they'll take you seriously. Just because I'm the one bringing you in front of them."  
Leia stopped walking abruptly and folded her arms. "Well that's just absurd."  
Anakin laughed, and Leia realized _that_ was the most amazing and uplifting sound she had ever heard. "Tell me about it, Luce." He moved to another corridor, looking to both sides, "Master Yoda has gone to Kashyyyk, to help the Wookies."  
"Master Yoda?"  
Anakin arched an eyebrow, slightly confused, "You don't know Yoda?"  
"Should I?" She asked.  
"He's the _Grand_ Jedi Master," he explained, "the head of the Order. He's green, little, and not very helpful in his advise."  
_Oh, Yoda_ , Leia remembered Luke talking about the green Jedi Master with whom he had been training in Dagobah, before and after Cloud City and rescuing Han.   
"That sounds like you've asked for his advise nonetheless," she pointed out.  
Anakin shrugged, the tiredness of his expression aggravating. "I may have."  
Leia bit her lip, but her stubbornness –obviously inherited from Anakin himself as she had seen– won the fight inside of her and she finally dared to ask: "Did you ask him about that dream you had?"  
Now it was Anakin the one who stopped and although it had gotten him by surprise, he finally gave in.  
"Yes, I did. He said I shouldn't mourn 'for death is a natural part of life' or something like that, and that I should 'rejoice for those around me who become one with the Force'. That I should learn to 'let go'. What does he know about it, Luce? What can he possibly know about it?"  
Luce frowned her eyebrow, and though she knew, she still wanted a confirmation. "Why do you think this dream might come true?"  
Anakin gave it a moment's thought and grabbed the girl's hand with his own flesh one, taking her to a room that was empty. They sat in two of the chairs that rounded a sort of stage where a hologram of the entire galaxy was showed.  
"We still have half an hour until the Masters arrive, and this didn't seem like the kind of conversation you can have in the hallway.," He explained before answering the question, "Let me tell you a story, Luce: My mother and I were slaves, first owned by Hutts and then by a disgusting creature named Watto. When I was nine, Padmé–the Queen of Naboo at the time– arrived at Mos Espa–where my mother and myself lived– with two Jedi: Qui Gon Jinn and his Padawan, his apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Qui Gon soon realized I was special, and powerful with the Force, so he eventually freed me, but couldn't do the same for my mother. Three years ago, I was Padmé's bodyguard and during that time I was having nightmares of my mother suffering, being tortured. I was told that dreams passed in time and I thought nothing more of it, but soon they became so real I needed to check she was alright."  
"Oh, Force, what happened?" Leia felt a knot on her throat but she knew it was important.  
"I found her dying in a village of Tusken Raiders. Sand people. She died in my arms.," He stopped and Leia knew some dark thought of that day haunted him, "To think... If I had arrived an hour or two before... I could have saved her." He raised his eyes in order to meet with Leia's, "I won't let the same thing happen to Padmé."  
"I'm so sorry, Anakin. You have _no idea_.," Leia caressed Anakin's shoulder with her hand and they suddenly found themselves hugging the other and being hugged in return. And it felt like healing for both of them, one for feeling understood by other person apart from Padmé and the other one for understanding. And it bonded them.

Fifteen minutes later both of them were in the middle of the Council chamber, Windu staring right at Leia.  
"She's too old," one of the Masters said, looking critically at her. Anakin stood by her side, and somehow that gave her the confidence she suddenly felt she lacked.  
"We had our doubts when Anakin first came," Obi-Wan interjected, "But look at him now, Master. He's a strong Jedi Knight, a loyal individual in the Order. He did and will continue to do us proud, Masters. This girl seems to be made in the same way, somehow."  
Windu nodded, Master Kenobi is right, brothers and fellow Masters. This girl..."  
"Luce Solo," she said, right after sensing Anakin's eyes on her.  
"Luce Solo," Windu repeated, "is powerful in the Force, and she'll need someone to guide her. Someone not entirely like the rest of us, but someone who knows what she's going through. If you all agree, and in representation of Master Yoda's will, I allow Luce Solo into the Order, with Anakin Skywalker as her Master."


	8. The Tale

Both newly named Master and Padawan came out of the Council Chambers and profusely hugged each other.  
"Woah, Luce! I can't believe it!"  
Leia laughed happily and kissed him on his cheek.  
"Well deserved, Master!"  
"From now on I don't think it'll be allowed you kissing me like this!," He teased her wrinkling his nose at her while smiling, "Jokes aside, congratulations. I didn't really trust they'd come to their senses."  
She pat his shoulder, "I think we should thank Master Obi-Wan. If it weren't for his intervention, the events might have unfolded some other way."  
"What confuses me the most," Anakin retorted, "is Master Windu's support. The man hates me!"  
"You must have misunderstood him," Leia said, "and he you. Now you know, I guess. The Jedi know you are worth it. You just needed some help in making them finally admit it to themselves."  
"I guess I should thank _you_ for that," the man smiled at her, "And I truly do, Luce. Actually, I was thinking..."  
"Oh, really? And how did that feel?,"   
Anakin laughed loudly, then covered his mouth with his gloved hand and widened his eyes after realizing they were in the middle of a hallway at the Jedi Temple.  
"Uh, _anyway_ ," he said after calming himself, "I was thinking if you'd help me investigate something in the Archives. In the _restricted_ _section._ " He added that last part with a devilish smirk and his Padawan smiled.  
"I'd love to! What are we going to be looking for?"  
But before Anakin could answer the question a man came in and interrupted the couple.  
"General Skywalker, Chancellor Palpatine has asked for your presence at the Opera."  
"At the _Opera_?" Anakin repeated.  
"Yes. Said it was of incredible importance."  
"Uhm, alright. Tell him I'll be there."  
Once the man had gone, Anakin grabbed Leia by the hand with his real one –his mind couldn't stop thinking that maybe Luce would be quite tense when touched with his robotic hand so he always tried to do it this way– and went in direction to the exit.  
"I thought he had summoned _you_ ," Leia remarked.  
"Well, I'm not going anywhere without my Padawan," he said, a playful smirk on his face., "Come on, let's go."  
They finally came out of the building and quickly turned to the, as Anakin referred to, "the speeder spot", which Leia ended up understanding it as the place where the Jedi had a few of speeders they could use for their business _downtown_. With 'downtown' Anakin meant the busy centre of Coruscant, but his Padawan didn't need the confirmation.   
"Your Worship," he said in a theatrical way as he opened the shotgun door of the speeder he had chosen.  
Leia smiled although it saddened her as she was reminded of Han.  
She got inside and thanked her "Master" for his manners.  
Anakin's way of piloting reminded Leia of those races she used to see on the holonet when we was younger, as if somebody was behind and approaching more and more with every passing minute, but the pilot didn't fear this; in fact he thrived in it. It was fascinating, feeling the air on her face and Anakin's peaceful smile, for a brief moment not thinking about anything but freedom.  
"You must be the only person in the Order who doesn't hate my flying," he commented when seeing a bright smile on her face.  
"Why would anybody hate this?," She retorted, feeling no reason to hide how she was enjoying herself.  
"Obi-Wan says what I do is suicide," he explained, "and now everyone believes him."  
Leia huffed and chuckled, "Obi-Wan _definitely_ has no idea how to have fun. My brother's a very good pilot as well."  
Anakin raised his eyebrows, partially surprised, "Is he? Where did he learn?"  
"Tatooine," she answered before realizing she had said too much. _Kriff_ , now there was no way to unsay it.  
"Tatooine?," Anakin repeated, even more disbelieving than before, "I thought you were from Alderaan."  
"Well, yes, but my life story is pretty complex, if I dare say so myself."  
"How so?"  
Leia chewed her bottom lip, then decided for telling the truth, at least partially. "My brother and I were separated after birth. He's my twin, you know. Our father... Let's say he died before we were born. My mother died immediately after our birth. I was adopted by a family in Alderaan, and my brother in Tatooine. We reconnected about three and a half years ago, when we had just turned nineteen."  
Anakin frowned his eyebrow, "Okay, I'm confused... 'lets say he died'? What does that mean?"  
"I... can't tell you. It's really complicated and, to be honest, I don't understand most of it myself."  
Anakin passed his real hand through his sandy blonde curls. "I'm sorry, Luce. That was totally unasked for. You don't have to tell me anything if it makes you uncomfortable. I'm the first one who understands that."  
Leia waved it off with a swift move of her hand, "Oh, Anakin, really, it's fine. I wish I could tell you." She paused a second, then decided to move the conversation elsewhere, "What is is exactly the thing you're expecting to find at the Archives?"  
"Information," he answered then realized she was staring at him with the same face Padmé made when she knew he wanted to say something but didn't and gave in to it, "I'm sure there must be something there that will allow me to make Padmé's delivery of the baby as swift, uncomplicated and painless as it can be."  
"I'll help you, of course. But you really mustn't obsess over that. First things first, the Emdee says she's perfect and everything is running accordingly. Even if that doesn't set you at ease, you know both you and Padmé can count on me for anything."  
Anakin sighed, "And I'm incredibly thankful for it, truly. You really just help by listening to my constant paranoias. It's nice being able to talk to somebody. We're here."  
They both came out of the speeder and into the building. Anakin guided her, for although she had been in Coruscant before, things were quite different as she had known them. They eventually reached a stand where about eight seats were positioned to view a luminous, magical and almost explosive exhibition. Anakin led and she followed.  
"You wanted to see me, Chancellor?" he said as he positioned himself next to an old man.  
"Oh, yes, Anakin, come closer. I have good news." Anakin kelt beside him, "Our clone intelligence units have discovered the location of General Grievous. He is hiding, in the Utapau System." Leia remembered Bail mentioning something about him, as well as her history lessons when she was a teen, so she listened with care.  
"At last!," Anakin finally spoke, Leia sensing relief as well as excitement in his tone, "We'll be able to capture that _monster_ and end this war."  
"I would worry about the collective wisdom of the Council," the future Emperor admitted, "if they don't select _you_ for this assignment. You're the best choice, by far." He nodded, "Mm... Sit down."  
He turned to the other side, where other people were sitting enjoying the expectable, "Leave us"  
Anakin waved at Leia and pointed a seat next to his own one, "sit by me," he whispered.  
She did as told, and quickly felt a chill down her spine when she saw Palpatine's eyes for the first time fixed on her.  
"Who are you?," His voice was calm but she sensed something dark in it.  
"My Padawan, Chancellor Palpatine," Anakin replied before she could utter a word, "I've been named Master."  
"Oh, have you?," There was honest surprise in his tone, but Leia knew there was also spite and hatred, though Anakin remained oblivious to it.  
"Anakin, you know I cannot rely on the Jedi Council. If they haven't included you in their plot, they soon will."  
Anakin frowned his eyebrow softly, and Leia noticed.  
"I'm not sure I understand."  
"You must sense what I have come to suspect," Palpatine continued, thanking the odds for making Anakin such a gullible prey, "The Jedi Council wants control of the Republic. They're planning to betray me."  
Anakin felt his Padawan's tension and shook his head, "I don't think..."  
"Anakin," the old man said, almost exasperated, "Search your feelings. You know, don't you?"  
Anakin moved in his chair, uneasy, "I... I know they don't trust you."   
Leia widened her eyes hoping her father would notice her, but didn't.  
"Mm. Or the Senate. Or the Republic. Or democracy, for that matter," there was sarcasm in the politician's words, but a way of putting it that Leia realized made Anakin ignore it.  
"I have to admit," Anakin said, "my trust in them has been shaken."  
"Why?," Palpatine asked, "They asked you to do something that made you feel dishonest, didn't they?"  
Leia bit her lip, not knowing what he had meant by that.  
Anakin looked to the floor, visibly embarrassed.  
"They asked you to spy on me, didn't they?"  
"I, ah... I don't know what to say."  
"Remember back to your early teachings, Anakin," the ex senator said, "All who gain power are afraid to lose it; even the Jedi."  
"The Jedi use their power for good," Anakin retorted, feeling a sudden need to defend that which he had grown with.  
"Good is a point of view, Anakin! The Sith and the Jedi are similar in almost every way– including their quest for greater power."  
"The Sith rely on their passion for their strength." Anakin replied, "they think inwards, only about themselves."  
Palpatine raised his eyebrows, "And the Jedi don't?"  
"The Jedi are selfless; they only care about others."  
Leia felt uneasy, she distrusted of the way Palpatine was playing with her father, but knew it was just starting.  
"Have you ever heard the Tragedy of Darth Plagueis the Wise?"  
"No."  
"I thought not," the Chancellor continued, "It's not a story the Jedi would tell you. It's a Sith Legend. Darth Plagueis was a Dark Lord of the Sith, so powerful and so wise he could use the Force to influence the midichlorians to create... _life_. He had such a knowledge of the  Dark Side, he could even keep the ones he cared about from _dying_."  
Anakin swallowed, "He could actually... Save people from death?"  
"The Dark Side of the Force is a pathway to many abilities, some considered to be unnatural."  
"What happened to him?"  
He became so power, the only thing he was afraid of was losing his power, which of course, at the end he did. Unfortunately, he taught his apprentice all he knew... Then his apprentice killed him in his sleep. Ironic. He could save others from death, but not himself."  
Leia was utterly horrified, recognizing this as textbook manipulation. With a knot in her throat, she couldn't help herself and grabbed Anakin's left hand, feeling the sudden tenseness in his muscles and fingers, the rigidness caused by what they had just witnessed.  
"Is it possible to learn this power?", Anakin asked the older man, and Leia finally understood many things. She needed to talk to Padmé right away.  
Palpatine turned to them, his eyes set on Anakin when he said, "Not from a Jedi."

"Luce, are you alright? You've gone pale."  
They had just finished talking to Palpatine and after saying what he felt needed to say, the old politician had dismissed them.  
"Yes, I... I just want to go back home. I'm exhausted."  
The flight back home was more awkward for Anakin than any other moment until date with Luce. She looked entirely absentminded, and even sick.   
"Whatever you say," he said after a silent while, "you're not okay. Does it have to do with what Palpatine has said?"  
Luce looked directly at him and he knew he was right, "I don't like this at all."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Anakin, he... Force, he was manipulating you! Making you admit your doubts about the Jedi... And if it were only for that! What about this damn _Sith Legend_? How is he supposed to know about something like that?," She was almost hyperventilating, and Anakin realized she had seen more than him in the conversation. Things, that, thought about, didn't shed a nice light over the Supreme Chancellor., "Why would he bring up a story about some Sith Lord who could save people from death? Specially having in mind what _you_ have in mind."  
Anakin clenched his teeth. "What are you trying to say?."  
"He knows. He knows about you and Padmé, about your fears concerning her death... I don't know how or why, but he _does!."_  
"I haven't told anyone about it."  
Leia rubbed her face with her hand, "I don't know how, Anakin, but he does know. He just told you in-between lines that if you want to save Padmé, you have to learn this power, and the only way is turning to the Dark Side."  
"He didn't..." Anakin didn't continue, for reality was there in front of him. There were no arguments in Palpatine's  favor., "What would you have me do, Luce?"  
"I know you will not agree, but I think you should inform the Council. Or, better off, inform a friend. Talk to Obi-Wan. He'll know what to do."


	9. Namings

They arrived home where Padmé was waiting for them. She waved at them from the hangar but her hand slowly fell down when she saw their grim faces.  
"What happened in the Council?" She inquired. She was wearing a soft blue dress, light like a feather to the point where her almost seven months of pregnancy were obvious, but made her look even more ethereal.  
"Luce was accepted," Anakin explained with a sigh, "And I'm her Master."  
Padmé's face lit with excitement, "but that is wonderful news! We should celebrate, shouldn't we?"  
"Maybe another time," her husband replied, "I'm worn out. I'll see you in bed.," He started walking into the hallway and Leia instantly regretted telling him about her suspicions, but he abruptly turned and smiled at her, "Goodnight, my Padawan. Try and get some rest, tomorrow is going to be a hard day."  
There was warmth and tenderness in his tone, and the girl couldn't but be relieved.  
Once Anakin had disappeared, Padmé stared at Leia, visibly worried.  
"What happened?"  
They both sat in the sofas placed there as the city lights shone in the darkness.  
"Right after we were named," Leia narrated, "a man came and told Anakin that Palpatine had requested his presence. We went and..."  
Padmé frowned her eyebrow, "And, what?"  
"When we were there the Chancellor started... Well, Anakin's trust on the Jedi is not what it always has been– apparently they asked him to spy on the Chancellor."  
"The Jedi don't trust him either?," The Senator asked, mentally adding yet another piece to the wide and unfinished puzzle she was a part of.  
"They don't," Leia responded, "And you can imagine how Anakin felt."  
Padmé sighed and brought a hand to her forehead. "I can."  
"Palpatine made Anakin admit to it, and started blathering about how the Jedi and the Sith are similar to each other."  
Padmé's eyebrows arched, "What? Why would he say something like that?"  
The other girl shrugged. "Anakin tried to argue, but Palpatine always managed to take him where he wanted. He spoke of this Sith Lord, Darth Plagueis, who could save the ones he cared about from death." Leia was shaking unconsciously, and Padmé noticed.  
"What did Anakin do?"  
Leia bit her lip, hesitant during a split second. "He asked him if it was possible to learn that power."  
The young woman shook her head, "Why would Anakin want to know that?"  
"He's been paranoid since he had that dream of his," Leia explained, "He's been trying to investigate in the Jedi Archives to find a way to save you and the baby."  
"And suddenly this man he trusts comes out with..." Padmé's voice trailed off, unable to finish the sentence.  
"He comes out with an easier solution for this thing that torments him.," Leia finished for her.  
"But how? No one knows about our marriage, much less about the baby!"  
"There must be someone who does, and who's told him," Leia said, "I don't know how, but he must know. There is no other reason why he'd bring up this topic in a supposedly normal conversation." She stopped when she realized her mother was deep in thought, and added: "what are you thinking?"  
"I'm thinking that I can't stay here doing nothing while that man takes advantage of Anakin's love for me and our child.," Padmé said, "But I can't change things alone. I need allies. Can I count on you?"  
Leia smiled happily, glad her mother would trust her to that level. _Thank_ _the Force_ , and no pun intended.  
"You can. I'll help you in all the ways I can. But we need someone else. You have someone in mind, don't you?"  
Padmé nodded, "We need Obi-Wan." Both women silently agreed on that, and the Senator put a last condition on the table: "We mustn't tell Anakin. He will think we've worked behind his back, and it'll bring us nothing good."  
"Agreed. What will we do with him, though?"  
Padmé gave it a moment's thought. "We have to keep him close. Make him realize he doesn't need Palpatine for support."

~•~

Padmé walked into their bedroom, and even without light she could guess Anakin's figure on the bed, for the present moment, in what seemed like a good sleep. She lay next to him, the gravity suddenly making the child inside of her move. She let out a sound between a tired sigh and a soft groan. Enough though, to wake Anakin, who focused his eyes in the image of his wife lovingly caressing her own bump. He allowed himself to smile and placed his real hand on top of it, feeling a soft kick. That little creature, not even born, and he couldn't wrap his head on the idea of living without it. Or it's mother.  
"I don't think we've ever discussed names, have we?" He said, trying to think on the prospect of their child instead of the gloomy future he feared.  
Padmé smiled softly, "No, now that you mention it. And I think our son should have an interesting name."  
Anakin huffed playfully, "Our _son_? Excuse me, Milady, but I know a _girl_ when I see one. And that little baby you've got inside of you definitely is one."  
Padmé raised an eyebrow, "Fine. What do you say to this: I get to choose the name if it's a boy and you do if it's a girl. I'll give you a few I like and we'll decide together, and you'll do the same. Deal?".  
Anakin smiled, this time his white teeth in view, "I've already thought of one. You maybe don't like it, but I always have."  
"Try me."  
"How about.... _Leia_? It means _fierce_ in one dialect spoken in Tatooine, and _child of heaven_ in another."  
"Leia..." Padmé tasted the sound of the name on her lips, "you know, in Naboo it means something in the lines of _royalty_ , _princess,_ so I think I like it."  
Anakin's smile widened, "Little Leia it is then."  
Padmé laughed, "You wish."  
"Do you have names in mind?," He asked.  
"Yes, in fact. I've been thinking I like Even."  
Anakin arched his eyebrow, "Even?"  
Padmé laughed when she catched Anakin's face expression. "Okay, fine, you hate that one. Ruwee?"  
"I'm picturing your father's face on a baby's body," Anakin's tone was slightly more relaxed and cheerful, and Padmé was relieved.  
"That's terrible, Anakin!" She said, as she giggled. "I wouldn't have half a problem if you wanted to call our daughter Shmi."  
"Our _daughter_ ," he repeated with a smirk, "You're finally facing reality, huh? Luckily for you, I don't want to name her like that, so you can't use that against me."  
"Our hypothetical daughter," she corrected him, "Well, okay. I only have one left, so you better like this one."  
"Bring it on."  
"How do you like the sound of Luke Skywalker?"  
Anakin sat up, "Luke Skywalker," he repeated. "It sounds wonderful."  
Padmé smiled. "So that's done, isn't it? A little Luke on the way."  
Anakin huffed, good-humored, "More like little Leia."  
"Yeah, sure. You want to bet?"


	10. Obi-Wan

_I can see you..._  
The voice filled her conscience like poisoned red wine would her throat.   
_I can feel you..._  
She tried to run, but suffocating as it was, there was no way of outrunning this bed-time terror that haunted her. That voice that she had heard once, what felt like ages ago.   
_You have nowhere to run, child. You are lost, just like your Master._  
She gasped, trying to scream, but a muffled incoherent groan was all she could articulate.  
_He will turn, and you will die._  
"NO!!!!"

She opened her eyes immediately after hearing the sound of a door opening, and suddenly she found herself wrapped in someone's arms. First she thought it was Han, and then Luke, until she realized it was another person altogether.    
"Shh. It's alright, Luce," Anakin whispered into her ear, while he caressed her hair with his hand, her face buried in his shoulder, "I'm here. You're safe."  
The last words he spoke resonated for seconds in her head. _He's here, he's here. For me. No one will hurt me as long as he's here_. She trembled and sobbed, pressing herself against him even further, glad to be in her father's protecting embrace. It seemed ironic to think that what gave her comfort now years ago gave her similar nightmares  to the ones he was protecting her from at the present moment.  
"I heard you from the living room," he said. She lifted her eyes to look at him, but he misinterpreted her feelings, for he added, "Don't worry. Padmé can sleep through a thunderstorm. If she were awake, she'd be here."  
She shook her head, "From the living room?," She repeated, "what where you doing there?"  
Anakin only needed one look to make her understand. "Oh," she finally said, "You had another nightmare."  
The young man nodded, "This time Obi-Wan was there when Padmé..."  
Leia held him for a moment. "Have you thought of what I told you?"  
He nodded. "I have. But I have not yet come to a conclusion."  
She shrugged. "You don't need to pressure yourself. We still have time."  
Anakin shook his head, negating her words, "Do we, really? If all you said is true..."  
"What exactly?"  
"About Palpatine. You're right, I guess. But..."  
"But a part of you doesn't want to believe it, right?"  
Anakin sighed, "He..."  
"He means a lot to you, I know that." She paused for a second, "I think we should keep doing what the Council told you: be with the Chancellor, and, if something strange takes place, we inform them. There must be a good reason why they'd fear the Chancellor."  
Anakin frowned his eyebrow, as if he had recalled something, "Obi-Wan did tell me to be mindful of him. I thought he was exaggerating, but..."  
His daughter nodded, "But now his words have bigger weight. We should keep his advise, and be wary. No harm can come from that, can it?"  
Anakin allowed himself to smile, despite everything. She was right. "Okay, it's time to go back to bed," he helped her get herself in the bed and covered her with the blanket. "Try to sleep, and don't worry."  
Leia huffed with a smile, "I could tell you the same thing."  
He smiled as well and kissed her atop her head, "You should."

~•~

The next day Padmé and Leia decided to go stay at home, telling Anakin to hold his teachings for a couple of hours, until Padmé had "introduced Luce to very agreeable colleagues" of hers. Anakin had agreed and left, though Leia partially regretted letting him leaving, for she knew the dangers he could be exposed to without her. Dangers she knew, but he did not.  
But Padmé had told her Obi-Wan was to come pay her a visit, and it might just be the perfect moment to inquire him of certain things.  
"It's strange that he's decided to visit," said Padmé, "but it definitely serves our purpose."  
"I'm sure he comes to talk of Anakin," Leia replied, "Anakin has not been himself of lately, and if I have noticed, I can't imagine Obi-Wan not having."  
Padmé nodded in agreement. "You think he might suspect something of... Us?"  
Leia shrugged, "I can't say it's not a possibility. But even if he knew, I don't think he'd expose Anakin to the Council."  
"Let's hope you're right."  
The two women waited sitting patiently on the couch until Threepio opened the door and the Jedi Master appeared in front of them.  
"Padmé," he said, with a smile on his face, "I've something of importance to talk to you," he was going to add something, but his eyes fixed on Leia, "Miss Solo? I thought you'd be with Anakin, training."  
Leia felt rouge on her cheeks and lowered her head, suddenly intimidated. Padmé went to the rescue, "I wanted to introduce her to Bail Organa and Mon Mothma; I have a meeting with them in an hour."  
"Oh," Obi-Wan said, "I had imagined you alone. Anakin's at the Temple, no?"  
Padmé nodded, "he is, don't worry. That is why we wanted to talk with you. Something very important as well."  
"We?" Obi-Wan inquired.  
"Yes," this time it was Leia, "We are worried about Anakin's relationship with the Chancellor."  
Obi-Wan drew a sad smile, "Who of us isn't? But Anakin is stubborn and deeply cares for Palpatine."  
"Master Kenobi, it is unsettling to say the least," Leia continued, "Yesterday we were summoned by Palpatine, who..." She struggled with finding the way to put all in order, so Padmé took the reins.  
"He told Anakin a tale of a Sith Lord, Obi-Wan. He said the Sith and the Jedi are similar in every way, including their quest for greater power, and he made Anakin admit to his disappointment with the Order."  
Obi-Wan's face lost all color in mere seconds, and both women realized there was something he knew that they didn't. "Do you know something, Master Jedi?" Leia asked, fearful of the answer.  
Obi-Wan nodded slowly, "I do, but not a lot of people do. Only Masters Yoda and Windu are aware of this. We tried to keep it from the rest of the Order because we never believed it could be true."  
"What is it?," Padmé pressed him, worried.  
"Before Geonosis, Count Dooku informed me of the presence of a Sith Lord in the Senate," Obi-Wan admitted, partially embarrassed.  
Padmé and Leia gasped.  
"Why didn't you consider it could be true?" Padmé asked.  
"We thought he was trying to destabilize us, Padmé," he explained, "trying to make us lose our faith in the Republic and its politicians. To distrust of our own system so he and the Separatists could strike after weakening us."  
"But wasn't Count Dooku a Sith Lord?," Leia said, "The one Anakin killed when he saved the Chancellor?"  
The Jedi nodded, "Yes. Darth Tyrannus. The apprentice of the Sith Lord we've been looking for for a while, Darth Sidious."   
"Palpatine is that Sith Lord," Leia said, speaking what her two companions feared to voice out loud.  
"Why would Dooku say something real like that?", Padmé wondered.  
Obi-Wan gave it a moment's thought, "Because if you and Luce hadn't come to tell me this, we would have never believed him and they would have been in advantage to us."  
"But wait," Leia told them, "There's another piece in this puzzle. Count Dooku was the leader of the Separatists, and if what we're saying is true, then he was Palpatine's apprentice."  
Padmé's eyes widened, "Palpatine is behind the Separatists as well! He's behind this whole conflict!"  
Obi-Wan passed a hand through his copper hair, "I'll inform Master Yoda."  
Leia nodded, "You should."  
"I have one last question," he said, "what tale did Palpatine tell Anakin?"  
"He told him the Sith Legend of Darth Plagueis the Wise. A Sith Lord who could save the people he loved from death."  
Anakin's former Master sighed, "Of course. That has always been Anakin's both strong and weak points. Always trying to save everyone."  
"And now more than ever," said Padmé, gloomy.  
Obi-Wan frowned his eyebrow, "What do you mean?"  
"Obi-Wan, I need you to promise me something," the Senator said, "Promise me you won't betray Anakin to the Council."  
There was a moment of silence, until Obi-Wan finally opened his mouth.  
"Padmé, I've always known you two were together." Both Padmé and Leia stared at the Jedi with disbelief, "You made him happy when nothing else would, so I always pretended to look the other way, and Anakin would pretend he didn't know I knew."  
Padmé shook her head, "No, Obi-Wan, you don't understand. Anakin doesn't know you know."  
Now it was Obi-Wan's turn to look surprised.  
"But that's not all," she continued, "Anakin and I are married."  
If the Jedi's surprise could have been bigger, it would have been. But his expression remained the same. "For how long?"  
"Since the beginning of the war."  
Obi-Wan sat next to them. "Why didn't he tell me?"  
Padmé rubbed his shoulder, "You know why. And there's one final thing, which is the main reason why Anakin hearing Palpatine's Sith Legend is dangerous to say the least."  
He looked at her without understanding.  
"I'm pregnant," she finally admitted.  
Obi-Wan's eyes widened. He pointed at her stomach, then covered his wide-open mouth with his hand. "Anakin's been having dreams of me dying in childbirth, just like those of his mother, remember?"  
Leia nodded, "Now he's become paranoid trying to prevent them. That's why he became so frustrated with the Council not naming him a Master. He wanted to look for something in the Masters' Archives that could help. He asked Yoda for counsel, but "letting go" as Yoda put it was not a good one."  
"Why didn't he ask for my help?" Obi-Wan wondered, but painfully he did already know the answer. "Padmé, I'm here for everything you may need. Is everything in order with your pregnancy?"  
She nodded, "the Emdee says everything's fine, but that doesn't set Anakin at ease."  
"Then, those dreams, if true, must have some darkness to them. The Dark Side clouds everything these days. If Anakin can see this _future_ , it's because he's closer to the Dark Side than we are. If he would step away, and set space between himself and the Chancellor..."  
"Maybe he would stop having these visions." Leia finished for him, "Maybe what he's seeing is what would happen if he succumbed to this Darkness."  
"We won't let Palpatine win, Padmé." Obi-Wan said, "I promise. We won't let Anakin fall into his trap."


	11. Two birds with one stone

Leia was still shaking from meeting up with the senators, specially Bail Organa. She locked herself in the bathroom just as she heard the door opening, and hearing Anakin's unmistakable footsteps approaching. Seeing her father, the man who raised her, the man who gave everything up for her and her chance to live a better future, alive again was soothing and heartbreaking at the same time. But it made her even more focused in finishing what the Force had made her start, not only for Anakin and Padmé, but for Bail and Breha as well. She owed it to them. Immersed in her thoughts as she was, it wasn't until she heard Anakin's voice that woke her from her daydream.  
"Obi-Wan's been here, hasn't he?"  
"He came by this morning," Padmé replied, as casual as she possibly could.  
"What did he want?"  
Leia could feel the hesitation in her mother's silence. "He's worried about you." She finally said, and quickly adding in more of a whisper, "We all are."  
Anakin's fine ear caught that last bit and frowned his eyebrow. "There's no reason to. Specially you. You should worry about yourself, not me."  
"I'm _alright_ , Ani. You are _not_."  
Leia begged the Force and her own mother's instincts, hoping she wouldn't spill the tea about the conversation with Obi-Wan. That would not help Anakin open up to them and it would make everything worse.  
"I... I feel lost.", He finally admitted, like reading for a second his daughter's thoughts.  
"Lost? What do you mean?" Padmé's acting skills were to be praised, Leia thought to herself. Maybe they could take something out of this as well.  
"Obi-Wan and the Council don't trust me."  
"Anakin, they trust you with their lives!"  
Her husband huffed, "Do they, Padmé?"  
There was another moment of silence. Leia felt her own soul shrink.  
"I've found a way to save you," Anakin spoke, his tone a bit less hurt, but not less dark.  
"There's nothing to save me from, Anakin," Padmé said, her soft voice nurturing and loving, but worried at the same time.  
"Yes, Padmé... From my dreams. I won't let this one become real."  
"I'm not going to die in childbirth, Ani," she assured him, "I promise you."  
"No, _I_ promise you."  
Leia heard her mother sigh. "Please, don't."  
"Don't, what?," Anakin moved closer to her, "Padmé, what is it you don't want?"  
"I don't want half-truths." Her voice shook and Leia could just imagine how emotionally draining it must be for her.  
"I could say the same."  
She heard Padmé stand up, "What is that supposed to mean?"  
"Palpatine has told me of your little chats with Senator Organa and Mon Mothma. And your _friendship_ with Obi-Wan."   
Leia felt her heart stop and thought of interfering, but knew this was between them   
"Of course, Palpatine." She trembled as she spoke, "Yes, he's the one who you trust, more than anyone else. Of course you'd believe everything he says."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"You know precisely what I'm talking about, Anakin! I _know_ you tell him things you don't tell me, or Obi-Wan. Both of us are here for you, but you won't even tell us what's wrong! You can't open up to us, because you're too busy opening up to a Sith Lord!" Padmé realized she had messed up right after saying it and covered her mouth, trying –and failing– to retain inside of her the words that now sank into Anakin.  
"A Sith Lord?" Anakin wouldn't admit it, but suddenly everything made sense. The Sith Legend, his attention to him, the comparisons between these and the Jedi...  But it was too much to take. One of his longest and dearest friends? Impossible.  
"Dooku told Obi-Wan of a Sith Lord in the Senate. The Order ignored his warning, but..." She couldn't continue, for she started sobbing.  
Anakin turned, and saw Luce behind him. She went and hugged Padmé.  
"Obi-Wan says Yoda can't see the future. That the Dark is too deep.," Padmé said between sobs.  
"Our theory is you might see what you see because of getting too close to the Dark Side," Leia explained him, "if you back up..."  
Every piece of this new-found puzzle he was starting to see fit perfectly, and he'd wish they didn't. But they did.  
"The dreams will stop." Anakin finished for her.  
"Anakin, we think Palpatine is Darth Sidious," Padmé said.   
"Darth Sidious is Plagueis' apprentice, as Dooku was his," Leia said.  
"So, if Palpatine was Dooku's Master, that would mean that he's behind the Clone Wars." Anakin pointed out, trying to contain the pain he felt at the pit of his stomach. Trying to keep a cold head.  
Leia sighed, relieved. "Precisely. We believe he might be behind everything: the trade federation, Padmé's murder attempts..."  
That had been her own guess, but Padmé nodded. "It's true. I always suspected Dooku to be behind them, in fact, I informed Master Windu. I was proved right after Geonosis, of course."  
"Why would Palpatine want to kill you?," Anakin asked, though he could guess the answer.  
"Why do you think?," Leia raised her eyebrows.  
"So you'd have no one to lean in but him. So you'd be at his mercy.," Padmé pointed out, "I have to admit it's rather intelligent. Why kill the Chosen One who's supposed to destroy you when you can bring him to the Dark Side and make him your apprentice?"  
Leia shrugged her shoulders, "Sounds like killing two birds with one stone to me."  
Anakin sat on the couch, devastated. It was all too much. Painful truth, cruel truth at his face. He didn't want to believe what the two women said, but it had too much sense to be ignored.   
"Ani, there's no way I'd die in childbirth. No way. Unless someone got sure I did." Padmé said. "Even if you could save someone from death, it would require..."  
"How do you think influencing midi-chlorians works?," Leia asked, "You can't just create energy. You have to transform it."  
Anakin blinked, "You'd have to kill someone." He said, realizing everything.  
"If you keep going down this path, Anakin...," Leia's voice trailed off and Anakin understood its meaning.  
"I'd become his apprentice, wouldn't I?"  
"Not only that," she said, "Something must happen to you. Something terrible, enough for Palpatine to use Padmé's life-Force to save you."  
Padmé sighed, pale, "now _that_ is killing two birds with one stone."  
Anakin coughed, his face white as sheet. He looked as tired as he felt.  
"I feel sick."

Anakin walked through the Jedi Temple with Leia by his side. He hadn't opened his mouth since the conversation with Padmé at the Senator's apartment, and Leia didn't want to pressure him. It was hard enough, she imagined. But she felt helpless, seeing her father clueless about his future, hurt and betrayal sinking into him, wondering who was worth trusting... And she imagined he didn't know.  
"Anakin," she finally dared whisper.  
It took him a couple of seconds to realize she had said his name, but when that sank onto him, he looked at her.  
"Luce, I... I don't know what to think."  
She nodded, showing him her understanding. "It's okay."  
He shook his head, "No, it's not. He's my friend, he took care of me since I came here when I was nine, he showed me support and acceptance when none of my masters would... And now all that you and Padmé have said makes so much sense, but a part of me can't... Can't bring itself to believe it, do you understand?"  
The girl nodded once again, "Of course I can." She stopped for a second until she remembered something: "what was it that you meant when you said that Palpatine had told you of Padmé's friendship with Obi-Wan?"  
Anakin took his time to answer, "He said that the ones we are closer to are the ones we don't see."  
Horror filled Leia upside down when the hidden meaning behind those words struck her. And Anakin noticed.  
"The way he said it... For a few seconds I actually believed him.," He admitted.  
"Now you don't?," She wondered.  
"No. How could I? After all you've said..."  
"I hope you have more reasons aside from that one to believe he's not telling the truth," Leia's voice was harder than what she had intended.  
"I know she loves me, it's just..." He sighed, "sometimes I feel like she deserves someone better than me. And Obi-Wan is ten times that."  
His daughter negated his words with a gesture. "Don't be ridiculous, Anakin. You're the only one she would ever want to be with. But you should be honest. With her, and with Obi-Wan."  
"I know."  
"They are both worried sick about you, and they desperately want to help you, but they can't if you won't let them. I know it's hard– I'm really like you in that– but you have to open up. You _can_ count on them. _Please_ do."  
Anakin was going to add some ' _I know I can count on you,_ _too_ ' but the unmistakable silhouette of Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi distracted him. His azure eyes stared at Leia's chocolate ones, as if doubting to take the next step. After one shared look, he turned to Obi-Wan's direction.  
"Wait here," he said to Leia.  
And there he went, until Obi-Wan's kind eyes found him approximating him.  
"Obi-Wan, I _must_ talk to you."


End file.
